<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Limbo by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401580">In Limbo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot'>The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon - Movie, Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>До Амстердама ещё с десяток лет, а пока вокруг только пустыня и пустота, которую необходимо чем-то заполнить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Limbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Простой вопрос застыл в воздухе. Как и многие, он появлялся, когда выпито оказывалось столько, что подушечки пальцев теряли чувствительность, а весь мир плавно раскачивался палубой корабля. Алкоголь притуплял аналитические способности, стылой ржавчиной оседая на мозгах, делая мысли неповоротливыми, а речи — бессвязными. Разговоры перетекали из одного в другой, путаясь, обрываясь на полуслове, оставаясь незаконченными, и не несли никакого содержания. Белый шум, чтобы заполнить пустоту стылого кондиционированного воздуха. И вдруг — яркая вспышка смысла. Из бессвязного треска и стрёкота радиопомех вырвались электронные ритмы ещё свежего альбома именитого британца, экспериментирующего со стилем. Острые ноты врезались в кожу, разодрали барабанные перепонки, дав доступ сразу в сознание.</p><p>— Что? — Тео пошевелился, нарушая гармонию мирного сосуществования на диванных подушках.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь думал о самоубийстве? — Голос у Бориса сиплый, со странной вибрацией, как у плохо настроенного пианино. Ненормальная хрипота не давала сосредоточится на вопросе. Фраза разбивалась на отдельные слова, каждое из которых пускало ростки.</p><p>
  <i>«Когда-нибудь»<br/>
«Ты»<br/>
«Когда-нибудь?»<br/>
«Когда самоубийство?»<br/>
«Ты думал о?..»<br/>
«О чём, блядь, ты вообще думал?»</i>
</p><p>Борис лежал рядом, сверху, везде, как это обычно и бывало. Он состоял из одних жёстких костей и бледной кожи с неровными пятнами загара. Солнце не впитывалось в тонкую папиросную бумагу, оставляя красные отметины, начинавшие шелушиться со временем и облезать, словно змеиная шкура.</p><p>Когда они шли рядом, было ещё ничего, Тео привыкал чувствовать возвышающуюся сбоку нескладную, неестественно вытянутую фигуру. «Точно Слендермен», — как-то пошутил он и потом с огромным трудом растолковал в край обдолбанному Борису частично забытую детскую страшилку про очень тонкого и длинного человека. На диване или кровати всё становилось гораздо хуже. Только в темноте, состоящей из завываний ветра, который бился в окна, и едва слышного гудения, издаваемого стенами, казалось правильным лежать полуголыми, в сонных объятьях. Наступление утра разрушало всю сумрачную мягкость. Пыльные лучи, пропущенные сквозь задёрнутые шторы, наполняли комнату, резко очерчивая следы прошедшей ночи, которую стоило стереть из памяти.</p><p>При неестественном электрическом свете рядом было неуютно, и Тео старался не думать о природе своего смятения, когда острое плечо прижималось к плечу, а щеки то и дело касалось дыхание. Приходилось искать компромиссы и устраиваться валетом, отчего бесконечно длинные ступни оказывались непозволительно близко. Лёжа, Тео постоянно натыкался на острые углы: локти, колени, плечи… бока. Стоило Борису прижаться, как сквозь ткань и кожу ощущалась кость, норовившая уколоть побольнее. Словно ничего мягкого в угловатой сутулой фигуре никогда не было.</p><p>— Так думал или нет? — Ступня медленно опустилась на плечо и придавила. Тео чувствовал холод и шершавость загрубевшей кожи, остроту пятки, упирающейся в сгиб локтя, и лёгкую дрожь.</p><p>— Нет. — До этого момента. — Никогда.</p><p>— А, — неопределённо отозвался Борис и убрал ногу, оставив неприятный след холодного прикосновения к коже. Тео не хотел продолжать этот удушливо-мрачный разговор, не суливший ничего хорошего в и так долгой ночи. Раньше только что озвученная мысль теплилась где-то внутри, неприметным чёрным пятнышком в калейдоскопе других размышлений. Обретя форму, она стала разрастаться, как опухоль, поглощала все здоровые клетки. После объявления диагноза болезнь начинала прогрессировать, сжигая то, с чем соприкасалась. Рак был такой же далёкой страшилкой, наравне с наркоманами-грабителями, поджидающими в тенях, и сумасшедшими бездомными, готовыми кинуться из-за угла. Отзвуки всех этих событий, обитавших в информационном поле вокруг, то и дело преследовали Тео. Только он <i>по-настоящему</i> не верил в бандитов, смертельные вирусы и Слендермена, считая себя, и уж тем более свою маму, ограждёнными от ужасов мира. Всё это происходило с другими людьми где-то в газетах или по телевизору. Теперь Тео сам был примером возможной катастрофы, о которой читали люди и думали: «ужасно, но с нами такого произойти уж точно не могло». Выходило, что случалось всё плохое, что угодно и даже то, о чём никогда не задумывался.</p><p>В эту ночь Тео должен был остаться вдвоём с Попчиком. Ксандра ушла на смену, а отец убрался и того раньше, взвинченный предстоящим «дельцем». После занятий Борис сразу же направился домой, к своему <i>papashe</i>. Он вернулся в четвёртом часу ночи, и Тео услышал тихий стук только потому, что заснул на первом этаже перед телевизором, скрашивавшим одиночество.</p><p>Неопрятные волосы склеились от крови на виске над левым ухом. На лбу слева с трудом виднелась рана, залившая половину лица и футболку темно-бордовым. Борис не мог толком стоять, он опирался на дверь, вцепившись в ручку и измазав всё кровавыми разводами. Впуская его в дом, Тео отрешённо подумал: <i>«чёрное, потому что на чёрном не видна кровь»</i>. Заторможённый шок сменился ужасом и чувством полной беспомощности, когда Борис раскинулся на полу и потерял сознание, продолжая сипло и тяжело дышать ртом.</p><p>— Тебе надо в больницу, — тут же выпалил Тео, стоило ему открыть глаза, реагируя на прикосновение ко лбу холодного мокрого полотенца. — Вдруг у тебя сотрясение?</p><p>— <i>Nahuj idi</i>, — миролюбиво предложил Борис и попытался подняться хотя бы на четвереньки. Таскать его и помнить об этом Тео пришлось в первый раз, но, судя по слаженности движений, такое было и раньше.</p><p>В ванной Бориса рвало долго и мучительно. Тео не решился уйти, опасаясь, что он поскользнётся на холодном кафеле. Остатки непереваренной еды сменились желчью, а потом сухими, болезненными судорогами, скручивающими желудок, но не приносящими облегчения. На очередном спазме, отчаянно царапая скрюченными пальцами гладь фаянса, Борис заскулил, высоко и несчастно, совсем по-звериному жалуясь. Звук этот напугал Тео больше, чем сиплое дыхание и закатившиеся глаза несколькими минутами ранее в гостиной.</p><p>— Почему он меня до сих пор не убил, — неразборчиво, со всхлипом, произнёс Борис, сел на пол, судорожно сглотнув израненным горлом, и вытер тыльной стороной ладони губы.</p><p>Справиться со ступеньками, чтобы добраться до комнаты, оказалось непреодолимой задачей, и они остались внизу, на диване.</p><p>— А я вообще не помню, когда первый раз захотел умереть, — через растянутые в бесконечность мгновения продолжил Борис. Дурнота скручивала не только желудок, но и само нутро, вынуждая исторгать из себя гнилостную жижу застарелых мыслей. Не извлеки их — и не избежать нагноения свежих, ещё кровоточащих ран. — Но мне всегда было приятно думать, что из каждой безвыходной ситуации есть выход. Пока ты не в одиночной камере.</p><p>Хриплый смех песчаным крошевом по оконному стеклу. Перевалившись через тощие ноги, Тео встал. Цепкие паучьи пальцы тут же оплели запястье, тёмные глаза, затуманенные болью пополам со снимающим её лекарством, нервно заскользили по лицу.</p><p>— Поттер?</p><p>— Я свет выключу.</p><p>Смотреть на Бориса было непросто. Запёкшаяся кровь во влажных волосах, тёмно-бордовый синяк, расцветший на виске, сухие губы с отслаивающейся кожей, которую он сдирал зубами, оставляя алые капли. Мокрая, остро пахнущая солёным металлом футболка валялась в ванной, и можно было рассмотреть весь свод рёбер, впалую грудь, тяжело вздымающуюся от глубокого дыхания. Его мрачная фигура, расчерченная следами прошлого насилия, вся в незаметной, но ощутимой дымке обречённых мыслей, казалась вестником ещё больших бед. Точно ворон По, одним словом уничтоживший все робкие надежды выбраться из всепоглощающей тоски. Его ворон твердил об одном, облекая собственные непроглядные размышления в слова, да так легко, будто они обсуждали предстоящий ужин.</p><p>Комната бесшумно погрузилась в темноту, и Тео, выставив вперёд руки, вернулся к дивану. В полумраке, без очков, остались только звуки и прикосновения. Прохладная кожа под ладонями, угловатое плечо, горячий смешок, шевельнувший волосы на макушке, и приглушенный стон, когда пальцы неловко прошлись по свежему синяку. Замерев под боком и уютно прильнув всем телом, Тео перестал натыкаться на острые углы, наконец ощутив тонкость кожи и дыхание под рукой и грудью. От Бориса тяжело и навязчиво несло кровью и потом, <i>болезнью</i>, и своим собственным запахом, не резким, чуть горьковатым, как засушенные и забытые полевые травы, с примесью выделанной кожи и терпкостью мускуса, особенно если касаться носом волос между загривком и мочкой уха. За спиной раскинулась целая пропасть, растущая и ширящаяся с каждым мгновением в темноте, но это не вызывало ужаса. В пустом доме на краю пустыни, окутанном сумраком ночи, часто казалось, что они вдвоём в затерянном городе, мёртвые и живые одновременно. Где-то вдалеке шла жизнь, эпоха сменяла эпоху, но вокруг всё застыло в выжженном солнцем воздухе, точно в янтаре. Раньше эта мысль казалась неприятной. Тео ощущал себя мушкой, влипшей в стремительно застывающую смолу, но теперь у него был как минимум один способ спастись.</p><p>Немного неловко, но с каждой проведённой вместе ночью всё более привычно, Борис обнимал доверчиво жмущегося к нему Тео. Обезболивающее мягко скрадывало боль, приглушало звон в ушах, но и путало мысли, вытягивая самые неприглядные. Знай он, к чему приведёт неуёмная болтливость этой ночью, предпочёл бы обойтись льдом, прижатым к разбитому виску. До тошнотворной глухой тишины за дверью гостиничного номера в Амстердаме, холодного снега, забивающегося под ворот пальто и мертвенно-безвольного тела в руках, пройдёт ещё с десяток лет. Пока же Борис безмятежно засыпал, сморённый усталостью и убаюканный мирным сопением, получив отвоёванную у судьбы возможность почувствовать себя дома.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>